(i) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dish washer with dryer which accommodates dishes and other tableware to be cleaned and dried in a washing and drying compartment and is made so that air for drying is supplied by a fan after water is sprayed by a washing pump on to dishes and other tableware placed in the machine.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
An example of the dish washers with dryer of such a kind is disclosed in Published unexamined Japanese Utility Model Application No. 112768/1986. The dish washer with dryer described in the publication is constructed so that outside air is drawn into the machine by a blower and heated by a heater. Dishes and other tablewares are dried by the air which has been heated and after the washing cycle, is complete, then, the air is exhausted properly to the outside. The air to be exhausted is normally of a high temperature containing vapor and steam.
In order to prevent injury caused by spouting of vapor and steam during the washing process, a method for condensation and lowering the temperature by means of a heat exchange to prevent spouting is disclosed in Published Japanese Utility Model Application No. 37100/1985.